


you make me smile, please stay for a while

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [20]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Bottom Seo Soojin, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Soft Seo Soojin, Soft Yeh Shuhua, Top Yeh Shuhua, sooshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: There's not a day that Soojin doesn't miss Shuhua.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911964
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	you make me smile, please stay for a while

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: just fluff because i'm feeling like it, kinda lost it halfway but hope you'll like it. the fluff with a little smut one shot will be coming soon after, i'm on 4000 words now and i might end it around 6000 or 7000 words but i won't say anything cuz i might get bored of it and won't write it.

There's not a day that Soojin doesn't miss Shuhua.

She kept remembering the time when she met the younger girl on their frontyard, playing with her favorite toy shovel that she usually doesn't let anyone play with because it's hers, and her dad bought it for her so it's for her use only. Soojin remembers how she let Shuhua play with her shovel and bucket in her sandbox, how she enjoyed every second of it.

Soojin remembered how often Shuhua would visit her to their house that she got used to it, and how it was a big shock for her when she woke up without Shuhua on her princess bed. She remembers how her mom and dad bought her a vanilla ice cream to cheer her up, and how she still miss Shuhua despite enjoying the sweet cold snack.

Soojin smiles as she remembers when Shuhua promised to marry her when they were big enough, when the taiwanese girl have enough money to buy her a diamond ring. She even remembers when Shuhua left a chaste kiss on her lips, and how it tasted like milk chocolate, and how after that Shuhua kept kissing Soojin whenever she visits and when she has to go home, or if she thinks Soojin is pretty almost everyday and she just kisses the older girl because she feels like it.

Soojin's smile drops when she heard her mom yelling from downstairs. "Soojin, come down!" She sighs as she obeyed.

"Wait, I'll be down in a second!" She shouts back.

"Set the table, the guests will be here in 15 minutes." Her mom asked of her and she nods and proceeds to the frontyard, where they will eat and countdown to new year.

Soojin is not a very social person, she only talk to those she knows or when necessary and to not be rude. The very few people she's comfortable with are her parents and grandparents, and a few people at school and her friends, she's not that close with her relatives and her parents never pushed her to talk to them if she's too shy to, which she's thankful of.

Shuhua is one of the few people she's comfortable of, although she doesn't know if it will still be the same if they were to meet again. Soojin remembers how Shuhua approached her with curious, innocent eyes the first time they met, and how Soojin quickly hid behind her father because she's too shy, and how Shuhua quickly, with stuttered words and broken korean explained that she's a friend and she wouldn't hurt her like any villain in a princess movie.

Soojin remembers how she quickly falls asleep while playing and cuddling with Shuhua in her little princess house in the backyard, and how she throws a tantrum when she wakes up on her bed and Shuhua had already gone home because the taiwanese girl needs her daily afternoon naps too.

Soojin shakes her head. She wonders when she will forget about Shuhua.

When she finished setting the table, she went back to her room to greet her friends when she realized she haven't yet.

"Hello, Soojin?" She hears Soyeon's voice.

"Hi." Soojin smiles. "Happy New Year by the way." Soojin was never the affectionate type, it's not like she didn't want to be or hate receiving it, she's just bad at it and she's glad her friends know her enough that they understand. Soojin's glad to be with the right friends.

"Happy New Year too, Soojin. How's it going over there?" Soyeon asked. Soojin could hear the loud song blasting on the other line.

"It's okay. The guests are yet to come, I'm just relaxing in my room for a bit so I entertain them when they arrive. How about there? I could hear the music blasting through the Jeon household." Soojin giggles.

Soyeon laughs back a bit. "Yeah, my little cousins are blasting their nursery songs and I'm not complaining, I love singing along." Soojin laughs at that. "The guests have arrived 10 minutes ago, and my mom is in the middle of the story when I ate my booger when I was one year old, it's embarrassing."

Soojin laughs. "Happy to know. Anyway, I just called to greet. Bye." Soyeon says her goodbye too, so Soojin proceeds to call her other friends Minnie, Miyeon, and Yuqi to greet them too before she proceeds downstairs.

Soojin stayed in the kitchen, only to hand her mom the dishes they prepared. The guests have arrived and she's too shy to interact with them so she stayed in the kitchen.

"Soojin." Her mom calls for her and she answers back with a 'what is it?', looking at her mom curiously. Her mom smiles at her, holding her hand. "Come on, I'm sure you want to meet this person." Soojin wonders who, Soojin wonders why her mom is leading her outside when they said it was alright for her to hide in the kitchen.

Soojin sees a familiar face, before her mom even pointed her finger at the person, Soojin could recognize that person anywhere. But when Shuhua, the person she's looking at with longing eyes only spared her a glance and sent Soojin a quick smile before turning her attention back to the person who was talking at the table, Soojin frowns.

Soojin already had the idea that the younger wouldn't remember her, and now Soojin took that as a confirmation she looks down. Soojin sees how her mom looked at her with sad eyes and told her it's okay to go back inside if she wants to.

Soojin stayed in the kitchen for another 10 minutes before she heard a knock on the door. Soojin thinks it's probably her mom on the way to comfort her so she wouldn't feel too bad about the fact that her most favorite person, her childhood friend Shuhua doesn't remember her.

When Soojin opens the door and sees Shuhua at the door, Soojin tries her best to hide her shock. "Do you need something?"

The younger girl leans in and pulled her into a warm hug, to which the older reciprocates with hesitant. "I missed you so much, Soojin." Soojin almost died. She thinks about the saying when life hits love sometimes you just die.

When Shuhua pulled away, Soojin was stuttering with her words, that got the korean girl to think back when they first met and Shuhua was the one who was all over her words. "Y-you remember me?" Soojin asked. Soojin didn't know what to feel, she's just in shock.

"Of course I do. I've been waiting for this forever. I wanted to kiss you like I used to whenever I would visit you but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable since we're not exactly kids anymore." Shuhua reasons. Soojin feels her heart racing when she caught a glimpse of Shuhua's lips. "Are you okay? Oh god, I forgot to ask if you remember me. It's okay if you don't, I can keep a distance if it's too much." Shuhua groans, embarrassed of herself.

Soojin quickly shakes her head. "No it's not that, I'm just so awkward sometimes, and seeing you after all these years just got me, and I thought you forgot about me so I was sulking here and now I know you do, and I just- seeing you after all these years and it's just too much to take so I get awkward and um- it's just- Oh god, I'm rambling now, aren't I?" Soojin almost whispered.

"Don't worry, it's cute." Shuhua smiles.

Then Soojin's mom entered the kitchen and smiled at the two girls. "Why don't you guys go upstairs to Soojin's room so you two can catch up with each other." Soojin's mom suggested and Shuhua looked at Soojin, as if waiting for the older girl to invite her.

"U-um, okay, i-if Shuhua is okay w-with that." Soojin swears she's going to bang her head against the wall after everyone leaves. She's normally the composed one, not Shuhua, and it's easy to say that she's embarrassed at how she's handling herself in front of the younger.

"Sure, I want to have some time alone with you. I miss it." Shuhua smiles. Soojin smiles back shyly at her before she leads her upstairs.

Shuhua have already memorized the house. Who wouldn't? She was always at the Seo resident when she was young. Shuhua smiles when she sees the wall where Soojin's mom would measure Soojin's height. She remembers finding Soojin cute when the older girl would whine when she didn't get to her goal, Shuhua remembers kissing Soojin's lips and the korean girl would smile and forget about being disappointed about her height. Now Soojin is still a bit taller than her, and Shuhua hopes Soojin got to her goal or she would happily buy the older girl heels.

"Sorry about my room- um, I haven't- I haven't clean it yet." Soojin looks down, visibly awkward and shy. Shuhua just smiled, encouraging the girl that she's doing great.

"When was Seo Soojin's room ever a mess? You were kind of a clean freak even as a kid- not that it's a bad thing. I like everything about you." Shuhua thinks she went too far with the last words she said, she hopes Soojin won't find it weird that she's still in love with the older girl after all these years.

Instead Soojin blushed, and Shuhua almost died. "Thank you, Shuhua." Soojin smiles, Shuhua noticed how Soojin's a little less shy and awkward.

"Did you miss me?" Shuhua asked.

Soojin wanted to answer that 'yes', she did miss Shuhua so much. She missed the younger so much to the point that she waited in her princess house everyday, waiting and waiting for Shuhua to visit again and play with her. "Yes." She says instead. "D-did you?"

"Of course I did. I missed you so much that everyday I begged my mom if I could visit you again. They gave me the condition that if I finish high school with high honors I would get to see you again, and I did. I'm sorry that I'm a year late, I got caught up with college and I had to study so I'd survive it."

"You don't have to explain yourself." Shuhua smiles when Soojin is not all over her words anymore. "I think the timing is perfect." Soojin smiles at her. Shuhua melts at that.

"Soojin, can I cuddle you?" Shuhua asked. "I miss it." She smiles. When she see Soojin feeling uneasy, she adds, "only if you're okay with it, I won't force you." Shuhua feels her heart racing when Soojin nods and sits beside her on the bed.

"Um, should we lay down or...?" Soojin looked into her eyes. Shuhua thinks if she can't hold herself she might just hug the heck out of Soojin. "Shuhua..." Shuhua snaps out of her train of thoughts.

"Yes." Shuhua answers.

Soojin awkwardly laid on her bed and waits for Shuhua. She glances at Shuhua, seeing the girl removing her shoes before she approached the older girl. Soojin turns on her side, resulting in Shuhua facing Soojin's back instead. "I'm just really awkward, I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable." Soojin whispers.

Shuhua shakes her head as she sighs into the back of Soojin's neck, sending shivers down the older girl's spine as the younger pulled Soojin against her front. "You're not. I feel like cuddling you would help you get used to me, is it working?" Shuhua whispers. Soojin just feels herself combust.

"I-I think." Soojin scolds herself when her voice came out as a whimper.

"Good." Shuhua sighs in satisfaction. "Turn around." The younger says and Soojin sighed before she turned to face Shuhua. Soojin fidgets with her fingers when she felt Shuhua's eyes all over her. "You look so beautiful, Soojin." It's what Shuhua have been saying to her everytime they would cuddle, now it felt a little intense, Soojin thinks she's gonna explode.

Soojin lifts her head up to meet Shuhua's eyes. Now looking close, Shuhua's face is the same, but she looked much more mature and she has longer hair than she used to have, and there's some little spots on her face. Soojin thinks Shuhua is a goddess. "You too, you're so beautiful." Soojin whispers as she let herself enjoy the warmth Shuhua is giving her.

Shuhua smiles when she felt Soojin calm in her hold. To hold her closer, Shuhua pulls her in and the older lets her. "Do you want me to tell you why I didn't say goodbye?" Shuhua whispers. She feels Soojin nod so she starts. "I didn't wake you up because you looked so pretty, you always do, but when you sleep you look like Sleeping beauty." Shuhua smiles, hearing Soojin hum. "You were always quiet but you tend to throw tantrums, so if you were to see me go away I know it'll be hard for your parents to calm you down so I decided to sleep with you that night, kissed your forehead in the morning and said my goodbyes to your parents." Shuhua laughs a bit. "I remember scolding your parents to take good care of you, and that you're my princess so they should protect you and not let you play with some boy because they have cooties." Soojin smiles at that.

"I understand your side. I guess it was hard for me since you were my first friend." Shuhua rubs her thumb against Soojin's hip, a thing that calms the older when they were kids, and it still does. Soojin melts. "I remember waiting for you everyday in my princess house, and how I wished I could tell you about my day whenever I would come home from school." Shuhua frowns at that, she missed so much. "And I kept missing your kisses so much. I remember hating when some boy tried to kiss me, I didn't want other people kissing me."

Shuhua grins. "You can always ask for kisses now."

Soojin blushed at that. "Don't tease me." She whines softly. Shuhua laughs before she encouraged the older girl to continue. "I had a hard time interacting with my teacher and I always compared my classmates to you."

"But did you?" Shuhua asked.

"What?"

"Find friends?"

"Yes." Soojin smiles. Shuhua feels happy about that.

"I'm glad you did. I could never forgive myself if you didn't." Shuhua smiles.

"Don't be so dramatic about it. I liked the quiet, so it was okay. I guess Yuqi, Minnie and Miyeon were always loud, and Soyeon kept on calling me and harassed me out of my shell." Soojin laughs a bit. She's thankful to Soyeon for that. "I met them on eight grade, Soyeon was in the same class as me, we would meet Yuqi, Miyeon and Minnie at the cafeteria. I now room with Minnie and Miyeon. Soyeon and Yuqi would always visit us from time to time." Shuhua's happy Soojin was with the right friends, but she can't help but imagine a picture if she was there.

With that, Shuhua and Soojin continued to catch up with each other, talked about their lowest and highest point in school and life. They didn't even notice the time. Soojin definitely missed this.

"It's quarter to 12, should we join the others?" Shuhua asked the older nodded. "Okay, let's go."

Shuhua takes a blanket from the basket Soojin's mom prepared to give the others so they wouldn't feel cold outside. The younger sees Soojin sitting at the edge of the porch, so she smiles as she takes the space beside Soojin.

"Are you cold?" Shuhua asked and Soojin nodded a little, happily accepting to be in the same blanket as Shuhua.

Soojin thinks Shuhua cuddling her helped a lot.

"I'll be visiting you a lot from now on. I may even move in with you even if the location were a hundred dollar away from my school." Soojin looks up to Shuhua.

"How? I thought you were only visiting."

"I've been staying in Seoul for a year now, that's why I apologized for not paying you a visit even once." Shuhua explained. She expected Soojin to get mad at her or hit her or something, but the older girl only rests her head on Shuhua's shoulder and sigh.

"You're lucky I can't be angry at you right now, I missed you so much to be mad." Shuhua only smile as she put her arm on Soojin's waist. "I never knew it could feel this good after missing it for a long time." Soojin says, referring to Shuhua's gentle touches.

"I feel the same." Shuhua says, happy to finally have Soojin in her hold again after all these years. "Do you want some hot choco?" Shuhua asked and Soojin nods her head slightly in reply.

"Thank you." Soojin smiles as she takes the cup of hot choco from Shuhua. Shuhua says welcome before she covers half of her with the blanket she's sharing with Soojin.

Soojin smiles as she rests her head on Shuhua's shoulder.

"10 seconds left, everyone!"

Shuhua looked over Soojin who was still leaning on her with a small smile on the corner of her lips.

"10."

"9."

"8."

"7."

"6."

"5."

"4."

"Soojin." Shuhua calls and Soojin turns to her, their face an inch apart.

"3."

"2."

"1!"

Shuhua leans in and place a finger between their lips. Soojin's eyes widened, thinking that if she moved a bit they would be kissing but she respects the small distance and waits for Shuhua to pull away.

"Happy New Year!"

Shuhua pulls away and just a second later there were fireworks. Soojin thinks she's having a fireworks display on her own.

"I won't kiss you until we go out properly. I'll make it right, I want it to work." Soojin smiles at that before she nods and rest her head back on Shuhua's shoulder. That made Shuhua smile.

Soojin wakes up on her bed alone.

Soojin has a lot in her mind that she runs downstairs, half asleep that she might slip and die. Then she sees Shuhua smiling at her and she felt embarrassed of how she must look like right now.

"Hi, cutie." Shuhua greets her with a warm smile.

"I-I thought you left." Shuhua shakes her head.

"You fell asleep outside so I carried you back to your room."

"Where did you sleep?" Soojin asked.

"On that couch." Shuhua pointed at the living room. Soojin nods.

"You can sleep on my bed next time you stay."

"I'd love that." Shuhua smiles, taking Soojin's hand so they could have breakfast together.

Soojin can't wait until she dates Shuhua.


End file.
